henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Danger: Part 2
Back to the Danger: Part 2 is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 31, 2018. Plot In 1989, Ray and Henry have decided to stop Drex's plan to stop young Ray from being indestructible. In present day, Charlotte has finally dug up Piper's Gloey Zoey doll from the backyard. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper are about to take it, but Piper arrives and sees them with her doll. She tries to take it back, because she wanted to sell it in a few years, but they refuse to give it to her. Schwoz gets up and scares Piper. Jasper picks up Piper, puts her on the couch, and sits on her, pretending to protect her, as Charlotte and Schwoz escape. In 1989, Carl Manchester has demonstrated his Densitizer. Drex is already there, and he is disguised as a parent. Young Ray skateboards into the room, but Drex grabs him before he skateboards into the Densitizer. Drex knocks Young Ray unconscious, and uses the Densitizer to densitize himself. Henry and Ray show up, and find Drex getting densitized. Ray carefully turns off the Densitizer, and Drex finds that he now has a monster claw as a hand. Young Ray regains consciousness, and Ray escorts Young Ray from the room. Henry tries to punch Drex, but Drex feels no pain, nor does he get knocked down. Drex throws Henry to the ground, and Ray returns. Ray and Drex begin to fight, but Drex breaks Ray's arm. Ray discovers that he is no longer indestructible because his younger self never got densitized. In present day, Jasper extracts the zeridium from the doll, and sends it to the time machine, but it fails to fix the machine. Back in 1989, Drex takes out a gun and fires it at the Densitizer, making it vanish. Schwoz is able to get the time machine working. In 1989, Drex is about to fire the gun at Henry and Ray, but Schwoz is able to pull Henry and Ray back into the present. Henry and Ray transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and travel back in time to a few minutes before Drex made the Densitizer vanish. Kid Danger and Captain Man tell the old Henry and Ray to get Carl and everyone else out of the building. Captain Man and Drex begin to fight, as Kid Danger forces Young Ray into the Densitizer. Kid Danger tests Young Ray's density, and sees that he is now indestructible again. As a result, Captain Man also becomes indestructible again. In the present, Schwoz realizes that the time machine is malfunctioning, and he realizes he needs to bring them back in order to get them out of 1989. Schwoz brings back Captain Man and Kid Danger to the present, and traps Drex into a time warp inside the time machine. Kid Danger turns on the time machine and sends Drex back to a hundred million years ago. The time machine begins to overload, but Charlotte unplugs it before it explodes. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Tommy Walker as Drex *Kale Culley as Young Ray Manchester Trivia *This episode was originally named Time Fighters: Part 2 *This is the second time Ray/Captain Man loses his powers, the first time being Tears of the Jolly Beetle. *The Densitizer makes another appearance since Indestructible Henry, Part 2. *Drex mentions that he was frozen for over a year. *Henry mentons the events of the episode [[Hour of Power]] to Drex Image Gallery Video Gallery "Back to the Danger" Part 2 ⏳ Official Trailer Henry Danger "Back to the Danger" Part 2 ⏳ Official Trailer 2 Henry Danger Henry Danger "Back to the Danger Part 2" Sneak Peek Henry and Ray meet themselves Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes